


Moments of Wakefulness 晨醒时分

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-The Morning of The Void “虚空之晨”系列-译文集】 [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Introspection, M/M, Scars, Sleep, Smoking, Suicidal Themes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>＂Rust不打算去死，至少现在还不。但这并不意味着明天，或者几小时后，他不会拥抱死亡。一部分的他依然深陷在卡寇莎，而他既不确定自己内里还有多少残余，也不确知自己到底想拿回些什么。命运派遣Martin Hart将他拖出濒死之尘，拉回生者之地。它再次毁了他完美的计划。<br/>这就是Rust不再制定计划的原因。＂</p><p>  Rust思考世界的现状，发现自己一直遗漏了些什么。为此他需要些烟。<br/>【20170402二次校对完毕。不知道我在翻这篇的时候脑子里在想些什么，搞得太文绉绉了我自己都受不了= =】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Wakefulness 晨醒时分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments of Wakefulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472620) by [TriumphShouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts). 



  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  
  晨醒时分，现实尚未占据脑海，这是一天中Rust最喜欢的部分。每一瞬间都显得非同寻常，或环绕着柔软的头发与肢体，或充盈着银铃般欢快的笑语，还有床头的嬉戏玩闹。  
而他显然是被排除在外的。  
  他眨了眨眼，清醒过来，凝视着惨白的天花板。他听得见Marty——地板上传来鼾声。出于某种奇怪的情感，那场景使人联想到一只伏地待命的护卫犬。他应该认真考量Marty的用意，从Rust身上，他想得到什么？他能得到什么？  
  此刻，集中注意力相当不容易。他试图抓住一缕思绪，却每每让它溜走。这无疑有着药物的作用——昨天Marty带着期许递给他那些药。Rust服下它们，即使加大剂量也无法切实改变现状。止痛药、抗生素，还有别的种类，Rust无意去记，它们与尼古丁、酒精和可卡因没那么大区别。最大的不同仅仅在于它们外部的功效——香烟让头脑愈发清醒，五轮烈酒让一切不那么真实，而一小撮美妙的白色粉末则能让人刹那飘飘欲仙。而药物——药物扯着Rust下坠，将他困于这具躯体，囿于这个依然令他愤怒且厌倦的世界。  
  Rust的手指抽动着，寻找点火的物件。他本能地四下张望。Marty给他买的那包烟——绑着愚蠢的丝带一类的东西——就摆在床头柜上。他所有的东西都留在医院和那个充斥着酒精的恶心公寓里。Marty已经不再吸烟。Rust想着能不能说服他出门带个火机，再买另一包烟回来。他想着这番对话会如何展开，Marty会如何执着于阐明事实：他不希望留Rust独自一人，不希望在回家后发现他死在浴缸里。  
  Rust不打算去死，至少现在还不。但这并不意味着明天，或者几小时后，他不会拥抱死亡。一部分的他依然深陷在卡寇莎，而他既不确定自己内里还有多少残余，也不知道自己到底想拿回些什么。命运派Martin Hart将他拖出濒死之域，拉回生者之地。它再次毁了他完美的计划。  
  这就是Rust不再制定计划的原因。  
  Marty醒来前Rust一直盯着天花板，一只手随意地游移在某条新伤的边缘。伤口处的皮肉翻起发炎，被黑色的线整齐地缝合起来。它给人一种亲历某事后留下印记的古怪愉悦感，这是黄袍国王赋予他的私人标志。多年来，这一切如同他脑中的风暴，仅凭言语与图像无法令他满足。睡眠不愿降临的夜晚，那些场景总是一幕幕闪过眼底。  
  等Marty终于起身，Rust的眼睛捕捉到了对方动作中的一丝迟疑，Marty弯腰的姿势暴露了睡地板对背部的真正影响。为了维持两人间新建立的古怪平静，他忍着没有加以评论，只说自己需要烟和一条短裤。Marty比预计中更加配合，把两件东西一道递给了他，尽管他反对Rust在房中吸烟。  
  “天啊Rust，这他妈可是租的房子。”  
  有那么一会儿，Rust以为Marty会试着帮他穿上那条借来的运动裤，但是Marty只是原地徘徊了片刻。Rust挣扎着穿上它们，完全放弃换上衬衫的打算。天气已经足够温暖，他开始考虑让皮肤接触点阳光。  
  Marty用一盒火柴把Rust哄了出来，在回去做早餐时全程谨慎地观察着他。Rust刻意而缓慢地点上了烟，让第一缕烟气卷入他的肺叶。他知道Marty的目光正透过厨房玻璃沉重地落在他背上，但他发现自己并不在意。  
  Marty拿来食物，把一个盘子放在Rust的大腿上。他们并肩坐在门外，望着空中日轮渐升。这是种古怪的平静，更多来自于疲惫而非理解。但无论如何，这平静都胜过他们以往混乱不堪的日子。  
  Rust点燃第二根烟后看向Marty，直直用目光研究着他。他的头发已然灰白稀疏，但双肩与颌线坚毅依旧，就像十几年前，人们依然能在酒吧一下子认出他来。片刻后Marty察觉到了，带着挑战的意味回瞪他。Rust对所谓的“男子气概”向来无感，但这东西对Marty的控制一直让Rust感到些许模糊的好奇。又过了一会儿，Marty的目光柔和下来，带上了自Rust在医院醒来后，他一直在无声询问的一个问题。  
  “你打算一直看我看到死吗，Marty？”  
  “不清楚，你需要被看着？”Marty的眼珠一动不动，对Rust的惯常的讽刺不以为意，“上一回我让你离开我的视线，事情就变得没那么好收拾了。”  
  Rust闻言歪了歪头，不以为然，但似乎做出了让步。至少那给了Marty一些事做，他在脑中劝服自己。在这个狭小的灰色空间里，最好能想点别人的事。不妨就让Marty多大惊小怪片刻。毕竟Rust也无别处可去。  
  “——怎么样了?”Marty大致指向Rust的伤处。Rust耸耸肩，仰头吐出一口烟气。  
  “我所有的内脏都乖乖地待在原地。”最后他这么说道，“缝线痒极了。”Marty的目光移向Rust被遮盖的腹部，停驻在那里像是再也无法挪开。  
  “呃，我和送我们急救的家伙聊过，在医院的那会儿，”Marty慢慢地说，“我正好出院，就想打听一下状况。‘我在救护车上干了17年’——这是他的原话。所以我想只需要看上一眼，他就能清楚判断谁能活下来而谁不能。”  
  Rust点点头——他知道这谈话将通向何方：一些非常具有Marty色彩的，有关“生存”、“命运”的大道理，一些他软化现实用以安慰自己的东西。  
  “他说他知道我没事，因为我在去医院的路上一直满口胡话。天知道我说了什么。但是后来我告诉他你醒了，他听了非常惊讶。”Marty终于不再看向Rust的伤口，转而扫视起后院，“干了17年的家伙都觉得你死定了。妈的，我那时就坐在那儿，觉得你他妈的肯定活不了了。”  
  “你想说明什么，Marty？”这番对话显然超出了Rust的预料。  
  “我不清楚。我不清楚。我只是为你活下来感到高兴，行吗？”Marty一副自卫的模样，像是在承认他为某人没死而高兴是件过于多愁善感的事。  
  “也许我永远都学不会怎么实现期望。”Rust回应着，把轮椅向后推了推，却看到Marty脸上的表情，上面的情绪此刻一览无余。  
  他的话深深伤害了Marty。这让他深感震惊，几乎榨干了肺里的空气。那时候，Marty就坐在那儿，拼命试着抑止出血，心里却明白一切的努力都将于事无补，明白自己将眼睁睁看着Rust死去。  
  巨大的负疚感袭击了他，逼着他错开视线，去看除了Marty以外的任何东西。Rust知道，在走入卡寇莎的一刻，自己必然会死在那里，拖着那个杂种一同下地狱。他痴迷于这个念头，以致所有恐惧和悲伤都已长久消逝，唯剩释然。他也很可能拉着Marty，把他作为候补，作为枪，带着他一同进入黑暗并结束由他引发的一切。他并未想过这么做会对对，或是其他任何人造成什么样的后果。  
  他们回到室内时Rust试着伸了伸手臂，Marty自然地上前帮忙稳住他。他带着谨慎的沉默这么做着，像是畏惧Rust会选择在此时放手离开，做些事情伤害自己——Rust就这么想着，发现自己不由自主地分析着对方。  
  那让他的思考突然拐进了死路。若有人能伤害你，你必定已将伤害的能力先交予了对方。你必定已先一步伸出手去，敞开了自己。而在这点上，Rust真是个跨不过梅森-迪克森线*的蠢侦探，因为他一直都忽视了这个。他忽视了Marty一直将他当作关心的人，而如果他忽视了这个，也许他也忽视了自己对对方其实有着相同的感受。  
  这一晚，Rust在睡前把毯子从地上拿开。Marty张了张嘴，可是Rust抢在了前面。  
  “你再在那儿多睡一晚，我就踩在你身上。床够大了。”说完他立刻吞下药片，用动作显示他坚定的决心。令他惊讶的是，Marty全部的抵抗只是不满的几声嘟囔。也许他的背比Rust想象的感觉更糟。  
   有另一具温暖躯体躺在一旁的感觉很奇怪。床大到他们不必互相接触，但Rust能够感受到Marty辐散开来的体温。像是某种引力，同时拉着他又推拒着他。  
  他思忖着抽了支烟，随后在Marty温和的呼吸声中沉沉入睡。

  
END

 

 

注1：梅森-迪克森线：Mason-Dixon line，是美国宾夕法尼亚州和马里兰州的分界线，也是南北战征之前美国的南北区域分界线。这条分界线是美国历史上文化和经济的分界线。其名称是为了纪念发现宾夕法尼亚和马里兰之间的地理分界线的18世纪的英格兰探险者Jeremiah Dixon和Charles Mason。

 


End file.
